Does It Have To Happen?
by WorthAMurder
Summary: The infamous killer find himself wandering back into his neighbor hood, where everything began. This is a story of how he would like to escape the fate his life has chosen for him.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff, the infamous murderer everyone obsessed over, hated this unwanted attention. He wanted so desperatley to just get everyone to take their mind off of him, and focus on something different. He wanted to murder without the thought of the person wanting to be with him, instead of scream. He loved their painful screams, their suffering, and the agony that escaped their throats. Tonight though, he wanted nothing else but to be alone. It rained heavily onto his head as he was sitting at his brothers grave with his hood up, making sure that no one would see his horrific features. He stood up, and looked at the grave with disgust.

"You dissapoint me, Liu." He shook his head, and turned around, but took one final look at the grave before departing. He walked over to the nearest bus stop, and sat in the overhang. He didn't want to become anymore wet than he already was. The lights of cars reflected off the rain, blinding Jeff each time they went by. He cursed under his breath, and waited for the bus to arrive. In his coat pocket, his knife lay in his pocket, pointing edge down, scratching against his leg each time he walked. Frustrated, he thrust his hand into his pocket, purposely cutting his hand. He jerked his hand out of his pocket, then looked at the crimson blood that seeped out of his hand. He smiled at the way it oozed down his hand, and onto the ground. He slid his tounge over the top of the cut, and licked deep into it. The taste of the blood reminded him that he hasn't been able to murder for quite some time. He had been to caught up in Slendy's buisness, that he hadn't the time for himself. The lights of the bus flashed down the road as it arrived at the bus stop. The doors opened easily, and the bus driver looked worn out from a long day of driving. Jeff stepped onto the bus, but the driver stopped him.

"Sir, are you alright? Your hand is bleeding-"

"I know." He grumbled. He sat down in the very back seat, and watched as the street lights passed by. The bus hit rocks on the road, which caused Jeff to barely jump in his seat. He sighed as many thoughts crossed his mind.

_Do I really have to go back home? Why does Slendy want me back there? _He thought silently. He shook himself back to reality, and saw that he was in his neighborhood. The bus pulled to a stop. Jeff briskly left the bus, it speeding off into the darkness of the resting neighborhood. Jeff looked around. He remembered this vicinity like the back of his hand. He walked down a couple of blocks, till he reached his house. He took a deep breath in, and walked through the door.

It was dark inside, and the air was awfully musky with the scent of dust, and death. Had they really buried Liu and the others? That thought shot threw his mind several times, but he ignored it, and walked around the house. He went into the kitchen, and then wrinkeled his nose. He lifted his sleeve to his face, trying to cover his nose from the awful rotten food smell. There was food on the kitchen floor, and all over the counters, mostly devoured by maggots, and cockroaches. He turned around to look out the window, checking to see if the rain lightened at all, but when he turned back around, he wasn't in the same place. The kitchen was completely clean, except for a little bit of dust. The windows were all boarded up, or completely covered with black plastic. He looked around in confusion, then remembered the first time he came to re-visit this place. It looked just as it did before it changed to the boarded up prison. He suddenly began to feel a little claustrophobic, and he didn't want to be downstairs any longer. He made his way up the stairs, and walked around the rooms. They have been all cleaned out, and have been rid of all furniture whatsoever. He wandered into Liu's old room, and leaned up against the wall. He sighed, and slid down the wall, sitting against it. He held his head in his hands, laughing.

"They're only sleeping..." He was laughing to himself, till his laughing ceased, and he fell silent. He couldn't sleep, so he sat comfortably against the wall, and waited for morning.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the first rays of sun started radiating through the boards on the window, Jeff stood up.

"No sleep... As usual." He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He yawned slightly, before slowly walking towards the boarded up window. He peered out of the crack, only to back off as soon as he could, rubbing his eyes. "Damn, it's bright." He cursed. A horn outside caused Jeff to jump. Voices were followed after the horn, making him feel very suspicious. He started to run down the stairs, but stopped mid-way as someone walked through the front door. Jeff cursed under his breath, and made his way back up the stairs quietly. He ran into his old bedroom, and pulled on the boards that held his window looking out to the backyard closed.

He struggled, till he pulled his knife out of his pocket, and used it to pull the nails out of the board. Once he was done, he opened the window, and looked around. No one seemed to be in that area of the house, so he jumped out of the house, and landed on his hands and knees. Someone must have heard his landing, because it wasn't a second after another before he heard someone running to the sliding glass door. Jeff jumped his fence, and out into the forest without thinking before hand. He then realized where he went. He wanted to turn around, and make his way out of the forest, but someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Leaving so soon?" A deep voice asked from behind him. It sent chills up Jeff's spine, but he had no choice but to turn around and see who was talking to him.

"Haven't you had enough of this already, Slendy?" Jeff crossed his arms, and glared at SlenderMan, who currently was shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"No, not really. It's fun seeing you freak out this way." SlenderMan laughed.

"Well take your fun somewhere else. I'm not in the mood." Jeff snorted. He turned around to walk away, when Slendy appeared infront of him.

"Come on, Jeff. You need to return soon." Slendy said grimly. "What about Smile?"

"You know that Ben has that taken care of. Smile can come here with me whenever he wants, I don't really care. Now leave me alone." Jeff moved past Slendy, walking farther away at the given chance. He didn't want to continue the pointless conversation with Slendy, nor continue to talk to the person he was tired of. He was constantly stalked by Slendy, never really left alone. He had the feeling the night before that he was being watched, he just didn't want to get up and check if there really was someone out there watching him. But it didn't really feel like Slendy watching him, now that he thought about it. It felt more like an angry stare than something someone would do for fun. He sighed, stopped walking, and rubbed the back of his head.

"What am I getting all worked up about?" He asked himself. He leaned up against a tree, and got himself lost in thought for a long time, stuck in his trance like state for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff eventually shook himself out of his daze, and shook his head. He pulled his hood up over his head, and cursed as his bangs pushed in front of his eyes.  
"Fuckin'... long ass hair." He growled, pulling it out of his face. Jeff leaned forward to see if Slendy was still over there. Blessing to Jeff, he wasn't. _"Thank... fucking... god."_ He thought. Jeff wasn't ready to continue putting up with Slenderman. He really didn't feel like talking then.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw something pink running towards him. Out of instinct, his drew his knife, and turned quickly towards his pursuer.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A familiar female voice broke his caution. He took a better look at who it was. It was Sally. He put his knife back in his pocket, and raised an eyebrow.

"Jesus, Sally, I would've fucking killed you. Don't run up on me like that, ya' hear?" He snapped. She rolled her eyes, pulling a lock of brown hair out of her green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya'." She laughed. "So, what're you doing over here? And have you seen Slendy around? What about Smile, Or Masky-"

"Jesus, kid, one fucking question at a time." Jeff shot a warning glance down at her. "How much sugar did you fucking eat?!" He let out an exhausted sigh. "I was over here to check a few things out, none of it is your concern. Slendy... I have no clue where that ass hat went. Smile and Masky should be back in the UnderRealm. If you want to find Smile, he's most likely sleeping by the couch like the lazy ass he is. If you want to find Masky, then go... actually... I have no fucking clue where that dumb fuck will be. He's all over the fucking place." Jeff sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, looking down at Sally. She only smiled back up at him. He twitched irrationally. "Anything else you want?" He sneered. She only shook her head.

"Nope!"

"Then scram, kid, before I fucking lose my temper!" He snapped. She only laughed, and ran off, before she ended up disappearing in a haze. Jeff rubbed his forehead, groaning. "God that kid gives me a headache..." He grumbled. Jeff looked up to the sky, before returning his gaze to the ground. "Fuuuuuuck..." He drawled. "There's too much time for daylight... I can't go anywhere." _"Should of asked Slendy to teleport me back to the UnderRealm while he was still around..." _He thought, kicking the dirt. _"Maybe he'll come back... at some point." _Jeff sighed once more, before wandering farther into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

The forest was dark, and slightly musty. Not many people ventured in there after the rumours of SlenderMan have been passed. Jeff sighed, putting his hands back into his pockets, after marking tree's so he wouldn't get lost from where he was. He had walked far enough into the forest, that he came upon an old wooden cabin. He stood there momentarily, seeing that there was a lit lantern inside the cabin. He was a little cautious at first, but he didn't think it would be too dangerous. He had a knife, so if anything tried to attack him, he could easily defend himself.

He walked over to one of the windows, and stood nest to it, making sure that if there was anyone inside, they couldn't spot him very well. He leaned over slightly, peeking inside. Through the dusty glass, he could spot a wooden table, with a lit, slowly dimming lantern set upon it. There was an uncomfortable looking chair inside, placed just to the right of the table, and a dull vase of dead flowers sitting on the windowsill of the back window. There wasn't really much else, and the place didn't have anyone in it. Jeff then looked over to the door, and it had a huge lock on it. "_What the hell?_" He walked over to the lock, and pulled it up to see the size of the key it needed to open. He sighed, pulled out his knife, and easily picked the lock. It clicked, and opened. Jeff pulled the lock off the door, and dropped it to the ground, making a heavy thud. He pushed the creaking door open, and leaned forwards to get a better look inside.

His curiousity always got the best of him, but he thought he shouldn't be in there, since the owner would probably be back soon. Who would leave their lantern on in the middle of the day, anyway?" He closed the door, and out the lock back on, and the winds of the softly closing door disturbed the flame inside the lantern. Now Jeff was anxious to see who owned the cabin. It was probably no one he knew, but then again, he had a massive curiousity level. He walked behind a massive tree, and sat down, leaning against the tree. He pulled his knife out of his pocket, and began to write nonsense into the dirt. He would wait for the person who owned the cabin, but only god knew how long that would take.

About an hour later or so, Jeff heard footsteps approching the cabin. He leaned to the left to see who was heading towards the door. His vision was a little hazy, since all that waiting and staring at something closely had messed it up. A taller man was heading to the cabin, and he seemed to be older than Jeff had expected. The man's footsteps sounded that of a younger boy, but his appearance said differently. He stood up, still leaning against the tree, and moved to another one, trying ot get a better look. Jeff groaned, and facepalmed, realizing it was someone he knew all along, and someone he really hoped wouldn't spot him. Mr. Widemouth.


End file.
